El Amanecer Rojo
by Shinji Kurosaki
Summary: Naruto a regresado de una misión y encuentra a konoha bajo ataque pero al intentar ayudar sucede algo inesperado.NarutoXFemKyuubi
1. Chapter 1

"_pensamientos_"

-dialogo-

**-demonios-**

**El amanecer Rojo**

_El sol brilla tanto como tu voluntad, aquella con la que eres capaz de proteger a los que amas_

Una sombra se encontraba corriendo entre un gran bosque, era un rubio ojiazul que corría de regreso a su hogar.

"_Han pasado2 semanas pero_ yo ya quiero llegar"

El rubio se había ido en una misión el solo, ya que el solo era ya lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer misiones solo, pero le había extrañado que no lo hubieran tratado de contactar.

**-Deberías tener cuidado-**dijo una siniestra voz en su cabeza.

-Qué quieres ahora Kyubi?-dijo el rubio con un tono de fastidio.

Ahora que lo pensaba hace un año que había derrotado a Madara para lo cual tubo que pelear contra el kyubi y así obtener su chackra, desde entonces el biju de nueve colas se había tranquilizado posiblemente por que había perdido ante su contenedor al cual siempre había menospreciado.

**-Solo trato de decirte que tengas cuidado mocoso, adelante presiento problemas-**

Dicho esto el Kyubi no Youko guardo silencio dejando extrañado al chico. Cuando estaba llegando a la entrada diviso humo en la imponente aldea.

`Konoha´

En las calles de Konoha se podían divisar destrozos en los puestos y casas, también como unos ninjas peleaban unos contra otros protegiendo su hogar. Entre ellos se divisaba un peli plateado se encontraba peleando contra 2 ninjas de Otto.

-Ríndete te superamos en numero y en fuerza-decía con un tono arrogante uno de los dos ninjas.

-En cerio? y yo que pensé que esto era un juego-dijo mientras con su ojo izquierdo el cual era un sharingan metió a los ninjas en un genjutsu.

-Adonde se fue?-

-_RAIKIRI_!-grito lanzándose a ellos.

-GAAAaaaa!-

`Torre Hokage´

Tsunade se encontraba observando todo con el ceño fruncido, la aldea de Otto había decidido atacar y había estado atacando la aldea desde hace una semana y no habían logrado contactar a Naruto.

"_Naruto, solo espero que estés bien"_

-Tsunade-sama-entra una cabellera color rosa, Tsunade voltea y ve a una joven muy exaltada.

-Sakura ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Están pasando la segunda línea de protección hecha por chuunins-dice Sakura muy exaltada.

Tsunade se quedo pensando y entonces se percato de algo que provoco que volteara a la ventana.

"_Este chackra es de"_

Campo de batalla´

-Es inútil kakashi son demasiados-decía un sujeto en traje verde y chaleco de mismo color.

-Lo se Guy por cierto llevo 124-

-QUÉ?Eso es imposible pero eso era de esperarse de mi eterno rival dela vida!-dijo guy con llamas en sus ojos.

-Supongo, pero creo que este es el fin Guy ya casi no tengo chackra-dijo el peli plateado.

-Ni yo, hasta nunca kakashi nos veremos en la otra vida-

-RASENGAN!-

De pronto todos los ninjas enemigos que estaban rodeándolos son lanzados por el ataque mientras aparecen unos ojos azules entre la nube de polvo que se levanto por el impacto.

-Kakashi-sensei como a estado?-

-Na-naruto?-

Un rubio de ojos azules y unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas mostraba una sonrisa zorruna.

-Quien mas?-

-Rápido rodéenlo. YA!-grito un ninja de Otto espantado.

De pronto Naruto se vio envuelto en chackra dorado, el que le quito al Kyubi pero después de hacerlo desapareció frente a sus enemigos.

-A donde se fue?-

-Aquí estoy!_Fuuton Rasen Shuriken_!-Naruto apareció arriba lanzando una Shuriken azul de chackra.

-Increíble Naruto aun no dejas de sorprenderme-dijo kakashi con su típico humor despreocupado.

-Jeje gracias kakash…-no pudo terminar por que el chackra que lo rodeaba se volvió rojo y empezó a tomar la forma del Kyubi.

-Kakashi que es lo que le ocurre a Naruto?-

Naruto empezaba a perder poco a poco el control mientras kakashi miraba preocupado por la situación.

"_Naruto pensé que ya lo controlabas"_

-Gruuuooaaar!-Grito Naruto comenzando a expulsar una gran cantidad de chackra como cuando peleo con Pain.

"_Naruto-kun"_

**Continuara…**

**Bueno aquí se chingan se tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo AÑO!BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Jeje no se crean este capitulo es solo para ver si gusta ya que es mi primer historia de NarutoXfemKyubi así que por favor dejen comentarios, Aaa y pronto pondré una de la pareja NarutoXIno y estaré actualizando cada semana si la escuela me lo permite.**


	2. Nota

Bueno queridos lectores como se abran dado cuenta no eh subido otro capitulo, bueno eso se debe a que se me perdio xD pero ya encontre el USB en el que lo tenia pero no esta completo asi que muy pronto lo subo chance y la proxs semana asi que NOS VEMOS OwO


End file.
